Vie et destinée de Nymphadora Tonks
by Melinda 09
Summary: La vie de Nymphadora Tonks n'est pas toute rose en 1996: entre Remus qui l'ignore, son collègue et son travail ... Tout bascule quand son Chef de département lui confie une mission suicidaire… mais peut-elle y trouver son compte ?
1. Et si je retournais me coucher?

**Titre** : Vie et destinée de Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer** : Ayant du mal à aligner deux mots en anglais, je vous rassure donc : je ne suis pas Mrs J., rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario un peu tiré par les cheveux, et les éventuels personnages secondaires non canoniques. Je ne peux même pas réclamer Remus, c'est triste _

**Couple** : Nymphadora Tonks / Remus Lupin

**Résumé** : La vie de Nymphadora Tonks n'est pas toute rose en 1996. Ses avances répétées à Remus Lupin, son fantastique collègue, sa folâtre famille, évidemment cela aurait pu être mieux. Tout bascule quand son Chef de département lui confie une mission suicidaire… mais peut-elle y trouver son compte ?

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour !

Cette histoire a déjà quelques chapitres de déjà rédigés d'avance, je tâcherai d'écrire au fur et à mesure des publications (même si je suis en pleine rédaction de rapport de stage, et que mon fanzine me prend pas mal de mon temps libre.) Néanmoins, j'espère que vous apprécierai ma vision de Nymphadora, et les aventures (tordues) qui vont lui arriver. Je pense à voir conservé le monde de J.K.R, ses détails, et un peu de logique dans l'histoire…

Cette fanfiction est intégrée durant le tome 6, vous reconnaîtrez facilement le dit passage. L'histoire met quelques chapitres pour se mettre en place, mais si tout était expliquait dès le premier chapitre, je pense que cela perdrait de sa crédibilité.

Sur ce préambule de 3615mylife, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Melinda

**Titre du chapitre : **Et si je retournais me coucher ?

* * *

Il y a des matins où l'on souhaiterai ne pas devoir se lever. Des jours où le réconfort d'un lit douillet est plus que nécessaire. L'envie de rester dans un état semi-comateux, pas tout à fait dans la réalité, qui semble si fade quand on y pense. Un peu comme _ce_ gris. D'un soupir, la jeune femme baissa la tête, les bras appuyés sur le rebord du lavabo, l'eau coulant sous son regard endormi.

D'un geste lent, elle passa ses doigts sous le jet chaud, réveillant peu à peu son corps ensommeillé. Une giclée d'eau sur son visage lui permit de sortir de sa brume matinale, et son esprit qui était restait dans le pays de Morphée revint brusque dans son corps. Ses yeux ternes observèrent le reflet que lui renvoyait un miroir moqueur, qui se retenait à grand peine de glousser. Le second contact avec l'eau chaude la ramena totalement sur terre, et il lui semblait avoir vu des petites étincelles de magie parcourir ses cheveux.

Illusion, maugréa-t-elle en détournant son regard de la glace, se saisissant d'une serviette éponge râpeuse.

Un coup de baguette arrangea le fouillis de ses cheveux en quelque chose d'un peu plus présentable. Quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, semblant la narguer. D'un geste rageur elle les éloigna de sa vue, laissant la petite salle de bain derrière elle. Ses pas la menèrent automatiquement à la petite chambre qu'elle occupait occasionnellement au 12 square Grimmaurd. Pas le moins du monde accueillante, elle reflétait son humeur morose. Ça et là traînait des vêtements, des magazines dont elle n'avait lu que quelques pages, un ancien rapport qu'elle aurait dû rendre depuis longtemps ... Les couvertures de son lit encore repoussées, elle ne céda pas à la tentation de se glisser de nouveau dans les draps chauds.

Elle fit venir à elle un sweet bleu foncé, un pantalon vert kaki. Simple, pratique, et pas pour deux sous élégant. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire d'être jolie? L'objet de ses pensées était retourné à une quête quelconque la veille même, prenant la poudre d'escampette alors qu'elle était de mission à Poudlard.

- Le lâche, râla-t-elle en enfilant une paire de chaussettes dépareillées, essayant de garder l'équilibre en sautillant dans sa chambre à cloche-pied.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsque son esprit s'égara sur la journée précédente. Mis à part que son réveil n'avait pas sonné, qu'elle était tombé dans le bas de l'escalier du square sous _ses_ yeux, le soufflon passé par son supérieur, son coéquipier qui était nul autre que cet intello de Dawlish pour les trois prochains mois, et enfin, la crème était lorsque Harry Potter n'était pas sortit du Poudlard Express. Heureusement qu'ils veillaient au grain, et qu'elle put le sortir à temps de ce fichu wagon. Oh, elle oubliait ce graisseux de Rogue qui lui avait fait remarquer avec ironie son nouveau patronus. Comme si elle pouvait l'oublier. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se saisissait de ses lunettes de Quidditch et de sa cape.

D'un pas lourd, elle descendit bruyamment les marches de grinçantes du 12, square Grimmaud. Après tout, elle était presque chez elle, et puis personne d'autre n'osait dormir ici, mis à part quelques membres de l'Ordre après une journée éprouvante. Sa baguette lança un sort vers le tableau grinchant de la mère Black qui avait commencé la journée en vociférant des insultes à qui mieux-mieux.

- Merci de me rappeler ma généalogie. N'empêche ce ne sont pas les Black qui m'ont permis d'être métamorphomage que je sache.

D'un geste sec, elle recouvrit le visage vociférant de Walburga qui maugréa dans le tissu sombre.

C'est ça, parle, parle , murmura pour elle même Nymphadora en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Un frisson la parcourut alors que ses pieds foulaient le sol de pierre de la pièce. Normalement, c'était le lieu le plus chaleureux de cette maudite maison, et aujourd'hui, cela paraissait être l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Kreattur n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer les chaudières, et le froid de la nuit faisait répercution sur le corps peu réveillé de la jeune auror. De sa baguette, elle mit en route la chaudière, ainsi que la cuisinière. Les flammes qui crépitaient au dessus de la bouilloire, laissant une odeur de bois consumé se rependre dans la pièce, parvinrent à lui soutirer le premier demi-sourire de la journée.

- C'est un peu mieux tout ça ... déclara-t-elle en ouvrant divers placards, cherchant de quoi satisfaire sa faim naissante.

La bouilloire commença à siffler, avant de verser son contenu dans une théière écaillée. Une douce chaleur parcourut la jeune femme lorsqu'elle prit à pleine main la tasse, l'odeur réveillant ses facultés olfactives. Le crépitement du pain qu'elle avait mis à griller lui parut être une douce mélodie, et la délicieuse sensation d'être bien réveillée lui permit un second sourire. Nymphadora avait toujours eu des sensations de bien être avec des choses basiques de la vie de tous les jours. Une chanson entendue à la RITM, un rire d'enfant, une odeur plaisante, et son moral était reboosté. Bon, certes, elle avait plus de difficultés ces derniers jours à s'émerveiller d'un rien, mais cela lui arrivait encore, heureusement.

Elle croqua dans son pain recouvert de marmelade, et elle eut l'impression de s'éloigner de cette bicoque sombre pour retomber dans son enfance, Andromeda lui agrémentant allègrement ses toasts d'une marmelade faite maison qu'elle avait réussi à _emprunter_ dans son garde manger. Ouvrant ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de fermer, elle hoqueta en voyant la magnifique horloge pointer son prénom haït sur le merveilleux _« En retard »_.

Engouffrant son toast au fond de son gosier, buvant une gorgée de thé pour faire passer le tout, Nymphadora se saisit de son sac à bandoulière, glissa sa baguette dans son étui, finit sa tasse en manquant de se brûler, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, attrapa un fruit au passage et sortit dans la fraîcheur matinale de Londres. Un vent frais fit danser les cheveux autour de son visage en forme de coeur, et d'un pas pressé elle se dirigea vers le petit parc non loin de l'entrée de l'Ordre du Phénix, et, après avoir manqué de tomber à cause d'une racine, disparut dans un _« pop »_ sonore.

Après son atterrissage lamentable matinal dans le hall du ministère, Nymphadora se mit à slalomer entre les sorciers peu pressés, saluant vaguement une connaissance de la main, passa sans même la voir devant la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et se glissa de justesse dans l'ascenseur. D'un geste agacé, elle chassa une note de service particulièrement mal ensorcelée qui s'amusait à lui picorer les cheveux. La voix féminine eut à peine le temps d'annoncer « Niveau 2 » que la jeune auror sortit tel un épouvantard enfermé dans une armoire, et n'arrêta sa course qu'après le long sprint le long du couloir orné de fenêtres magiques qui reflétaient le temps maussade au dehors.

Nymphadora ralentit en dérapant sur le parquet, sa main solidement fixée sur son sac à bandoulière duquel des parchemins manquaient de tomber. Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans la grande salle réservée aux aurors déjà en effervescence. Si elle souhaitait se glisser dans son box sans se faire remarquer, c'était plus que raté. Après avoir fait le crabe le long du mur où le Chef ne pourrait la voir, elle vit avec horreur le _charmant_ Dawlish lui faire de grands signes de la main:

- Et bien, je ne t'attendais plus Tonks! lança t-il avec un sourire.

Il lança une chaise à roulette dans sa direction qui traversa tout le bureau des aurors, faisant tourner la tête des personnes qui étaient en train de travailler. Le siège cueillit Tonks, et elle revint vers son collègue, avec un sourire crispé vers ses confrères qui se retenaient à grand peine de rire.

Nymphadora arriva enfin à son bureau, et ses lèvres se rassemblèrent pour faire une moue crispée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Merci de ta bienveillance Dawlish, mais merci, je sais marcher jusqu'à mon bureau. Si tu refais une fois de plus un truc du genre je te jure que ...

- Vous arriverez à l'heure la prochaine fois? Lança une voix grave derrière elle.

D'un geste rapide, elle se détourna de son bureau, et adressa le premier sourire franc de la journée au sorcier qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Tu me connais Shacklebolt, même cela ne pourrait me permettre d'arriver à l'heure ... J'ai toujours un truc qui cloche ...

- Malchance, quand tu nous tiens, répliqua Kingsley avec un sourire bienveillant. En fait je dois m'entretenir avec toi sur une mission que le Chef t'a confié.

A ces dires, Dawlish tendit l'oreille, curieux et intéressé de savoir de quoi il en retournait. C'était rare que le Chef confie une mission à un seul auror, ils avaient pour habitude de travailler en groupe. Nymphadora se permit une œillade narquoise vers son binôme, et se leva de son fauteuil suivant le pas fluide de Kingsley.

- Tu n'es pas auprès de ton moldu? Interrogea-t-elle en s'installant dans le siège que lui avait désigné l'auror.

- Le Premier Ministre m'a autorisé à venir de temps en temps m'entretenir en personne avec les membres des aurors. Le Chef a profité de ma présence pour que je te remette cette mission.

Nymphadora écarquilla les yeux en prenant soigneusement le dossier que lui tendait Kingsley. D'un geste malhabile, elle ôta le cachet de cire et sortit un parchemin qu'elle parcourut rapidement du regard. Son ébahissement lui fit relire deux fois la missive, avant de jeter un œil interloqué à l'auror.

- Il veut vraiment que je fasse ça? Enfin, il me connaît, mes aptitudes ne sont pas du tout les meilleures pour ce genre de mission. Tu me connais Kingsley, jamais je ne pourrais être assez discrète pour ... ça!

Shacklebolt balaya son argumentation d'un geste de la main :

- Si le chef t'a confié cette mission, c'est que tu es la plus compétente à ses yeux pour le réaliser.

- Mais là il ne s'agit pas de protéger Potter contre des élèves de Poudlard, ou des pseudos mangemorts... Il s'agit de s'introduire dans le département des mystères et de voler la Cloche de Cristal du Temps!

- Pas de voler, d'emprunter. Le Chef souhaite voir si les mesures mises en place sont suffisantes. Y accéder sera déjà une preuve que les mesures de restriction établies après le fiasco de l'année passée sont encore inefficaces.

- C'est quand même tromper nos collègues, faire cela de nuit, sans coéquipier. Je me fais attraper, je passe pour un traître au sein du Ministère. Merci bien.

- Le Chef et moi-même savons que c'est ta mission. Tu es une des aurors les plus à même à vouloir que le Ministère garde certaines choses secrètes, et nous avons confiance que tu ne revendrais pas les informations recueillies à l'ennemi. Je dois t'avouer que je t'ai recommandé au Chef afin qu'aucune fuite ne puisse filtrer.

Nymphadora se laissa tomber sur le fond de son fauteuil, un soupir sur les lèvres.

- Il y a des jours où j'aimerai vraiment rester dans mon lit...

Sa réplique eut pour seule réponse un grand rire de Kingsley. Comment allait-elle organiser tout cela? Elle ne pouvait pas partir en expédition à l'aveuglette, avec pour seuls repères les affreux souvenirs du début de l'été dernier...

- J'ai combien de temps pour cette mission? Demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant aux différents moyens qu'elle devrait mettre en œuvre pour arriver à la salle du temps.

- Une semaine, répondit placidement Kingsley.

Ce n'était plus de la folie, c'était du suicide. Autant six gamins avaient pu se rendre dans le département des mystères il y a de cela quelques mois, autant celui-ci était aussi bien gardé que les coffres forts à Gringotts... Nymphadora se leva doucement, un air abattu sur son visage :

- Et bien, si je n'ai que sept malheureux jours, je m'en vais préparer de ce pas cette mission...

Shaklebolt hocha la tête, compréhensif :

- Si tu as vraiment un problème, tu peux venir me voir. J'aurai peut-être une solution à te proposer.

Nymphadora adressa un petit sourire, et sortit rejoindre le _merveilleux_ Dawlish et ses questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser à propos de sa mission en solo.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, l'histoire se met en place doucement. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Cela vaut-il le coup que je continue?


	2. Et si je partais en éclairage?

**Titre** : Vie et destinée de Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer** : Ayant du mal à aligner deux mots en anglais, je vous rassure donc : je ne suis pas Mrs J.K.R, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario un peu tiré par les cheveux, et les éventuels personnages secondaires non canoniques. Je ne peux même pas réclamer Remus, c'est triste :-/

**Couple** : Nymphadora Tonks / Remus Lupin

**Résumé** : La vie de Nymphadora Tonks n'est pas toute rose en 1996. Ses avances répétées à Remus Lupin, son fantastique collègue, sa folâtre famille, évidemment cela aurait pu être mieux. Tout bascule quand son Chef de département lui confie une mission suicidaire… mais peut-elle y trouver son compte ?

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour !

Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire centrée sur Nymphadora. Comment va t-elle s'organiser pour cette mission? Que va t-il lui arriver? (Suspence insoutenable)

La suite, c'est maintenant !

**Titre du chapitre : **Et si je partais en éclairage?

* * *

Deux heures qu'elle fixait ce bout de papier sur lequel se résumait sa mission. Elle avait dû menacer Dawlish d'un _Doloris_ pour qu'il arrête de la harceler au sujet de ce parchemin. La préparation et la réflexion n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, elle préférait de loin laisser place à sa spontanéité et à l'improvisation, que de réfléchir méticuleusement à un plan qui ne manquerait pas d'être fichu en l'air pour une de ses maladresses.

- Fichu Chef, murmura-t-elle en tournant pour la énième fois sa baguette entre ses doigts, la tête posée sur sa main.

A ses côtés, un tas de parchemins froissés peuplaient le bureau, témoins de l'absence d'idées correctes pour réaliser son prodigieux vol. Sa plume fut jetée sans ménagement sur son bureau, et dépitée elle se laissa retomber dans sa chaise en grimaçant. Décidément sa vie partait dans tous les sens, et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avant-hier elle se faisait rejeter une énième fois par Remus. _Remus_ ... Hier, elle sauvait Harry Potter d'un retour précipité à Londres. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait embarquée dans une mission dont elle n'avait cure. Il lui importait peu que la sécurité du ministère soit assurée... Elle aurait bien aimé se repositionner émotionnellement parlant avant de tenter quoi que se soit.

Ses doigts tapèrent nerveusement sur son bureau. Se ressaisissant à grand peine, elle posa ses mains d'un geste brusque, et s'y appuya pour se lever, résignée. Il fallait qu'elle commence quelque part, pourquoi pas un petit repérage des lieux? Attrapant le parchemin et sa baguette, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur, sous l'œil soupçonneux de Dawlish.

- Qu'il aille voir chez Voldemort si j'y suis, pesta-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton argenté.

Elle passa les quelques secondes d'attente permettant à l'ascenseur d'arriver à maugréer contre son chef, Dawlish, Remus, le fichu appareil qui ne voulait pas arriver, la note de service qui lui rentra dans la figure... Une mauvaise journée décidément...

La jeune auror entra précipitamment dans la cage où se trouvaient déjà deux sorciers en pleine discussion. Elle afficha un visage serein et attendit patiemment que les étages défilent. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le niveau neuf, elle poussa un petit soupir, ravie de sortir de cette cage. Le couloir en face d'elle était désert, et c'est d'un pas régulier qu'elle s'avança. A sa gauche, elle aperçut un escalier qui menait au niveau 10, spécialisé dans les salles d'audiences. Nymphadora s'arrêta devant la lourde porte noire et lisse qui lui faisait face. Maintenant qu'elle était là, que faire? La mission de repérage s'arrêtait-elle là? La poignée dorée de la porte semblait l'attirer, la poussait à la toucher, l'hypnotisait.

Clignant des yeux, elle fit un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés. La baguette levée, elle interrompit son geste en entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur. D'un geste rapide, elle se précipita dans l'escalier menant au niveau inférieur, se camouflant dans un angle. Se lançant rapidement un sort de désillusion, elle scruta le couloir où un sorcier vêtu d'une longue cape bleu foncée. Aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, elle remonta les quelques marches, essayant d'apercevoir qui il était. Les mèches sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux, son allure droite, sa baguette de couleur ébène, elle reconnut Funestar, un des langues-de-plomb.

C'est dans ces moments là que Tonks ne prenait pas la peine de réfléchir, agissant comme bon lui semblait. Alors qu'elle avait reçu sa mission quelques heures auparavant, elle visa de sa baguette le sorcier. Ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir la porte avec un mot de passe et un signe de reconnaissance avec sa baguette. Un petit déclic se fit entendre dans le couloir, et une seconde après, un _Stupéfix_ informulé touchait le sorcier. Se rapprochant à grands pas tout en se désillusionnant, elle pris l'apparence du sorcier allongé au sol. Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage avaient ses limites, et elle ne pouvait réellement ressembler à une personne de sexe masculin. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle enfila la cape de Funestar, rabattit sa capuche, et emprunta sa baguette, elle lui ressemblait en tous points.

Abandonner le corps inconscient au milieu du couloir aurait été une grossière erreur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le fameux département. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle trouva un chewing-gum au citron que lui avait gracieusement offert le professeur Dumbledore lors de sa dernière visite. Rapidement, elle glissa la sucrerie entre ses lèvres, et métamorphosa le papier en une couverture au même motif que ceux du sol. D'un geste fluide, elle recouvrit le corps qui était désormais invisible... sauf si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui marcher dessus.

Après avoir saisit les affaires de Funestar et fouillé dans ses poches, elle poussa la lourde porte noire et se retrouva dans la salle ronde aux douze portes. Avec justesse, elle ne referma pas immédiatement la porte, et pris un bout de chewing-gum qu'elle colla sur la porte. Le petit clac enclencha le processus du mur qui commença à tourner autour d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant la porte marquée. Lorsque le mur s'arrêta, elle ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers la seule porte reconnaissable, l'ouvrit, et vérifia avec soulagement qu'elle menait de nouveau sur l'ascenseur. En cas de pépin, elle pourrait toujours savoir comment sortir.

La porte se referma, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tourner de l'œil alors que la pièce faisait encore le tour sur elle même.

- Soyons méthodique, déclara-t-elle lorsque tout mouvement eut cessé.

Nymphadora s'approcha de la porte à droite de celle qui était marquée par le chewing-gum. Baguette en main, le teint cireux de l'homme sur son visage, elle poussa la porte d'un geste assuré. En face d'elle, une pièce entièrement vide. Ses yeux ne pouvaient percevoir le bout de la salle, ni mettre une quelconque note de couleur sur ce qu'il y avait. Elle s'avança, le bruit de ses pas n'existant plus. C'était comme si avant qu'elle ne rentre dans cette pièce il n'y avait réellement et physiquement rien. Le _Néant_ avec un grand N. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain l'existence de quelque chose qui expliquerait cette pièce.

Nymphadora haussa les épaules, et se détourna de la vaste pièce pour revenir sur ses pas, et sortir de cette étrange pièce. Un problème s'imposa à elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte de sortie avait disparu. Elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une pièce dont elle ne pouvait distinguer le contenu. Ses pieds étaient comme dans le vide, et aucune sensation matérielle ne semblait la toucher : pas de température qui s'imposait à elle, pas de contact tactile, pas de son, pas de vision...

- Réfléchis ma pauvre, tu n'es pas venue ici pour te retrouver coincée comme une débutante dans une pièce vide!

Ses paroles parurent être absorbées par la salle, pas un écho, comme si elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, et qu'elle ne les entendait uniquement parce qu'elle les avait pensées. Sa mâchoire commença à mastiquer férocement son chewing-gum tandis que ses méninges tournaient à toute allure. Elle avança de quelques pas au hasard, essayant de distinguer un élément quelconque. Nymphadora plissa des yeux, se baissa et tenta de toucher le sol, renifla longuement, cherchant une odeur, avant d'hurler dans la pièce ... Sans effet.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait _Rien_ dans cette pièce. Mais pourquoi cette satanée porte a disparu? S'interrogea-t-elle en tournant la baguette de Funestar entre ses doigts, la sienne étant correctement rangée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Ses jambes continuèrent à avancer dans une salle où toutes ses perceptions étaient inutiles. Ses doigts la trahirent, et la baguette de Funestar tomba ... ou plutôt disparu lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en contact avec elle. Stupéfaite, elle tenta de tâter le sol, cherchant le bout de bois.

- Voilà un autre problème désormais, s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant sa propre baguette. _Accio baguette!_

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, et la baguette revient tranquillement dans sa main. Elle laissa échapper un soupir clairement soulagé.

- La pièce du Néant n'est pas si vide qu'il n'y parait. _Lumos_!

Un filet de lumière pointa le bout de son nez et elle eut le soulagement de voir quelque chose, même si c'était le bout de sa baguette. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea intuitivement vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte de sortie.

_- Accio porte_! Commanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

Cette fois, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, et elle ne retint pas un juron. Merlin s'acharnait sur elle, décidément... Pourquoi cela fonctionnait avec la baguette, et non pas avec la porte?

- Parce qu'elle était physiquement présente! S'exclama-t-elle en levant un bras vers le ciel, signe de victoire qu'elle accordait peut-être un peu tôt. Comment je peux faire pour que la porte soit présente au milieu du Néant?

Elle commença à tourner en rond, mâchant son chewing-gum comme s'il pouvait lui permettre de réfléchir plus rapidement. D'un geste machinal, elle glissa les mains dans les poches de la cape de Funestar, et y trouva un petit carnet en parchemin jauni. Ses doigts feuilletèrent rapidement les pages où il n'y avait étrangement rien de noté.

- Révèle ton secret! Murmura-t-elle en pointa sa baguette sur une des pages.

Immédiatement, les pages se mirent à se couvrir de petites lettres écrites en pattes de mouche, légèrement inclinées. Elle fronça les sourcils, et essaya de décrypter les incohérentes suites de lettres qui s'étalaient sur le parchemin.

- Bien sûr ce n'était pas si facile... grogna-t-elle en tournant inlassablement les pages couvertes de mots.

Elle arriva à l'endroit où Funestar avait visiblement cessé de prendre ses notes, des pages vides s'étendaient à la suite. Nymphadora ne fit pas de manière, elle saisit une page vierge entre ses doigts, et d'un geste sec la déchira, refermant à la suite le carnet qu'elle glissa dans une poche. Son bras gauche fut tendu le plus possible, sa baguette dans la main droite commença à s'agiter alors qu'elle psalmodiait des incantations latines aux sonorités étranges. Le parchemin lévita, se mit à grandir, à se solidifier et petit à petit le parchemin prit l'aspect d'une porte sombre. Nymphadora n'avait jamais été très doué en métamorphose, pourtant elle s'étonna elle même lorsque la porte qu'elle fit apparaître à partir d'une feuille de parchemin se posa avec grâce devant elle. D'un geste décidé, elle l'ouvrit, et reconnu avec soulagement la fameuse pièce ronde. Elle marqua de nouveau la porte, cette fois en bas à gauche, pour notifier la salle du Néant, et elle revint au centre de la pièce.

Le mur tourna de nouveau, et c'est avec un peu d'inquiétude qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte à gauche de celle menant vers le Néant. D'un geste mal assuré, elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la nouvelle salle...

- Funestar! On ne t'attendait plus ! Où étais-tu encore passé?

D'un geste fluide, Nymphadora cacha sa baguette pour se saisir de celle de Funestar. Se redressant, prenant l'allure qu'elle lui connaissait, elle racla sa gorge pour trouver une voix aux sonorités masculines.

- Problèmes avec le niveau 2, lança-t-elle assurée en avançant de quelques pas.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas faux vu qu'elle appartenait au niveau 2, et que Funestar se trouvait actuellement sous un papier de bonbon métamorphosé... Un rire gras fit écho à ses paroles, et d'un geste qu'elle souhaitait être hautain, elle fixa l'homme qui avait osé se ficher d'elle ... enfin de Funestar .

- Dis que tu es resté draguer la jeunette de la réception avec tes mystérieuses phrases qui lui font tourner la tête. As-tu le paquet?

Paquet? Paquet? Quel paquet? Nymphadora tenta de ne pas se pincer les lèvres en cherchant de quoi il voulait bien parler. Le Langue-de-plomb n'avait rien de tel dans ses poches, et d'un geste discret elle chercha dans sa cape si quelque chose s'y trouvait. Elle eut le bon sens de prendre un air ennuyé, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte:

- Il n'est pas passé au service de contrôle. On m'a envoyé vers le service des aurors pour qu'ils vérifient le contenu. D'où mon retard. Je voulais vous avertir avant d'aller le récupérer.

- Tu as laissé le paquet seul, sans surveillance?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, s'enorgueillit Nymphadora! Suis-je assez stupide?

- Non bien sûr, mais qui... commença l'homme au rire gras.

Nymphadora le coupa en levant une main impérieuse:

- Je repars de suite le chercher.

Sa baguette en l'air, elle fit venir à elle deux ou trois parchemins appartenant à Funestar, et repartit par la porte, manquant de trébucher et de se faire reconnaître. Avant de la refermer elle put entendre un des langues-de-plomb dire :

- Lui, il n'a pas choisi son métier pour rien. Plus énigmatique, tu meurs.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle marqua de nouveau la porte, et se retrouva dans au milieu de l'éternelle danse de la salle ronde. Elle s'en était plutôt pas mal tirée, sur ce coup là... Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, et elle sentit en elle une liesse qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Elle s'amusait... Et cela lui plaisait...

* * *

Première partie de la mission: Tonks n'est pas le genre de personne que j'imagine se poser, et réfléchir à un plan. Du coup, ben cela donne ce début d'excursion qui se passe pas si mal que cela, au final...

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	3. Et si je jouais à l'héroïne?

**Titre** : Vie et destinée de Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer** : Ayant du mal à aligner deux mots en anglais, je vous rassure donc : je ne suis pas Mrs J.K.R, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le scénario un peu tiré par les cheveux, et les éventuels personnages secondaires non canoniques. Je ne peux même pas réclamer Remus, c'est triste :-/

**Couple** : Nymphadora Tonks / Remus Lupin

**Résumé** : La vie de Nymphadora Tonks n'est pas toute rose en 1996. Ses avances répétées à Remus Lupin, son fantastique collègue, sa folâtre famille, évidemment cela aurait pu être mieux. Tout bascule quand son Chef de département lui confie une mission suicidaire… mais peut-elle y trouver son compte ?

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour ! Je m'excuse du retard avec lequel je publie ce chapitre, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit enfin en ligne! Bonne lecture.

**Titre du chapitre : **Et si je jouais à l'héroïne?

* * *

Lorsque le mur arrêta de faire des siennes, elle se dirigea vers la porte suivante, la baguette de Funestar bien en main. Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse rencontrer d'autres personnes en dehors des bureaux, elle souhaitait être plus que prudente lorsqu'elle pousserait cette porte. D'un geste sûr, elle pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouva être sombre.

- Pas encore une pièce foireuse, râla-t-elle en lançant un _Lumos_ au-dessus d'elle.

Levant les yeux vers le plafond, elle eut l'impression d'être sous le ciel étoilé, remarquant diverses constellations. Il lui semblait qu'elles étaient toutes représentées, même si théoriquement il n'était pas possible de les observer à ce moment de l'année. Elle fixa ses yeux sur Orion, et suivit des yeux la ligne tracée par la ceinture. Ses lèvres se serrèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut l'étoile Sirius, et une émotion sans pareil la saisit.

Son regard fixé sur ce point lumineux, elle laissa des souvenirs de sa tendre enfance remonter à la surface. Elle se revoyait haute comme trois pommes, émerveillée devant ce cousin séduisant aux cheveux jais, élégant en toutes circonstances, qui lui apportait bonbons et cadeaux à chacune de ses visites, n'hésitant pas à faire des tours de magie devant ses yeux écarquillés. Elle le revoyait, bien des années plus tard, au QG de l'ordre du phénix, chantant des cantiques en amenant de la nourriture à son hippogriffe. Elle se souvint des péripéties qu'il avait vécues à Poudlard, et des nombreuses heures où elle avait voulu qu'elle lui raconte telle ou telle blague. Et bien évidemment, ses pensées divergèrent vers son meilleur ami lycanthrope, pour lequel il était devenu animagi. Lorsqu'elle sentit que la peine d'avoir perdu son cousin fit place à la rage qu'elle exprimait face au refus de ses sentiments de Lupin, elle s'autorisa à détacher son regard du plafond éclairé.

Sous ses pas, des milliers d'étoiles s'étendaient à perte de vue, comme si elle marchait au beau milieu de l'espace. D'un œil craintif, elle observa la porte qui, par chance, n'avait pas bougé. Un petit soupir soulagé sortit de ses lèvres, et elle continua à avancer vers une étrange petite boule lumineuse qui luisait au fond de la pièce. Intriguée, elle avança dans une sorte de corridor où elle remarqua néanmoins des portes à sa droite. Tentée d'en emprunter une, elle se ressaisit en songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas se perdre dans le dédale que représentait le département des mystères. Ses pieds semblaient écraser des étoiles, qui luisaient sur son passage avant de se reconstruire dès qu'elle levait le pied. Esthétique, mais étrange.

Continuant sa progression, sa baguette levée, elle arriva dans une salle plus large que le corridor, le plafond et le sol donnant toujours sur les constellations. Il lui sembla même voir une étoile filante, et elle se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle songea à faire un vœu. Seul les moldus étaient assez stupides pour imaginer qu'un bout de roche qui se consumait dans notre atmosphère pourrait réaliser un vœu. La magie existe, d'accord, mais Nymphadora ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Ses pas la guidèrent à proximité d'une petite sphère, pas plus grosse qu'un vif d'or. Autour d'elle gravitait d'autres corps, dont un faisant la moitié de la taille de la sphère. D'une couleur généralement bleutée, elle bougeait doucement. Nymphadora fronça les sourcils, et continua son avancée vers la lumière éclairant le fond de la pièce. Alors qu'elle avait presque loupé la sphère de la taille d'un vif d'or, elle vit de loin une énorme boule bleue, autour de laquelle gravitait 13 corps, à une vitesse plus ou moins rapide.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Son esprit commençait à assimiler les informations : Nymphadora était tout simplement en train de parcourir le système solaire dans une pièce enfermée dans le sous-sol du ministère. Se sentant étrangement oppressée dans tout ce vide intersidéral, elle jeta rapidement un œil à Uranus, aux anneaux de Saturne, et la massive boule de gaz qu'est Jupiter. A la distance où elle était, elle remarqua à peine la ceinture d'astéroïdes. Sa curiosité avait envie de vérifier si le Soleil, tout là-bas, était réellement chaud et immense, mais elle jugea préférable de repartir à sa mission initiale, à savoir, le vol de la cloche de cristal. Elle se rapprocha du mur, et ouvrit une porte, lui évitant ainsi de subir de nouveau l'infernale rotation de la salle ronde.

L'ambiance glauque la fit grimacer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la porte se refermer en un claquement. Les lampes artificielles accrochées au plafond n'éclairaient pas assez la pièce, laissant des zones d'ombres trop inquiétantes aux yeux de l'auror. La baguette serrée en main, elle avança vers ce qui ressemblait à un aquarium qui aurait eu besoin d'être nettoyé depuis des lustres. Scrutant le liquide verdâtre avec appréhension, elle laissait son esprit imaginer que le ministère gardait une créature effrayante, disparue depuis belle lurette et très certainement dangereuse.

Elle slaloma avec grâce entre des pupitres qui s'alignaient autour du bac étrange. Elle jeta un oeil aux tables, remarqua quelques graffitis, des dessins, des traces de potions ou des séquelles de sorts mal jetés. Qu'est ce que cela faisait ici? Haussant les épaules, elle s'approcha du centre de la pièce où le réservoir de verre semblait la narguer avec brio. Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant des cerveaux flotter dans ce liquide verdâtre. Mais qu'est ce que le ministère avait en tête en conservant des cerveaux? A qui appartenaient-ils? Les Langues-de-plomb avaient-ils saccagés des tombes et sépultures pour cette étrange collection?

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle s'assit sur un des bureaux, une grimace déformant le visage de Funestar. Sa main rentra en contact avec l'objet et elle sentit un frémissement de sa part. D'un geste souple, elle se retourna, observa le bureau avec surprise et inquiétude. Baguette fixée, elle avança d'un pas, scrutant le moindre détail de cet étrange pupitre qui bougeait. Et si les graffitis qu'elle avait observés n'étaient pas de simples mots d'adolescents, mais quelque chose de plus complexe?

Elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que le bureau sur lequel elle s'était initialement assise bougea un pied. Les yeux écarquillés, elle observa le lent mouvement de l'objet, le pied de fer essayant d'avancer tant bien que mal...

- Mais qu'est ce c'est que tout cela? S'interrogea-t-elle avec effarement.

Par chance, les autres bureaux semblaient immobiles. Pourquoi seul celui qu'elle avait touché commençait à s'agiter? Lui avait-elle transmis de l'énergie sans le savoir? Elle remarqua que des mots commençaient à s'inscrire sur le haut du pupitre, à une vitesse prodigieuse. La curiosité l'emporta de nouveau, et ses jambes firent quelques pas en direction du pupitre. Si elle était étonnée, elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle lut les mots griffonnés à même le bois.

« _Je ne veux pas vous faire peur. Je suis prisonnier de cet objet depuis bien trop longtemps, et mon corps souhaiterait plus que tout retourner à sa destination finale, que ma douce femme eut l'obligeance de me construire. Vous êtes dans la salle des connaissances, et les expériences sont réalisées sur nos pensées, nos réflexions. Mais pour qu'elles puissent être intactes et utilisables, il faut garder les corps à proximité. Voilà pourquoi vous vous trouvez au milieu d'un champ de pupitres. C'est répugnant mais ... »_

L'écriture c'était arrêtée là, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Nymphadora s'approcha un peu plus du pupitre, et posa sa main à plat, proche des écritures. Elle reconnut le frémissement de l'objet, et sentit un courant froid remonter le long de son bras, avant de retirer ses doigts. L'écriture noire et serrée repris à la suite :

«_ ... le ministère emploie d'étranges méthodes pour conserver le savoir. Sans la présence d'une âme __humaine en ses lieux, nous sommes condamnés à rester des planches de bois pour le reste de nos jours. J'aimerai être enfin libéré de leurs chaines qu'ils nous imposent. Ce n'est pas pensable que même lorsque l'on est mort, ils nous emprisonnent pour nous utiliser. Merlin en est devenu fou, regardez le troisième bureau à ma droite. _»

Nymphadora porta son attention sur le bureau désigné, et vit en effet que les pieds de la table était étrangement courbés, le siège de ressemblait à rien, et le bois paraissait vermoulu à bien des endroits. Elle laissa exprimer une grimace, et reporta son attention vers son bureau:

- Qui êtes-vous si celui-ci est Merlin? Et que puis-je faire? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant le pupitre, un air inquiet sur son visage.

L'écriture reprit de plus belle, toujours rapidement :

«_ Je me nomme Glover Hipworth, j'ai découvert la Pimentine. Ils m'utilisent certes moins que Merlin, mais dès qu'il faut une nouvelle potion guérisseuse ils font appel à moi. C'est fatiguant d'utiliser son cerveau et de ne rester que de bois. Notre vie est finie, nous méritons le repos... Par contre je n'ai pas de solution, néanmoins je pense qu'il faut nous tuer de nouveau pour être enfin libérés... Mais comment, là est la question : il ne suffit pas de détruire notre enveloppe corporelle, c'est à dire ses bureaux, mais aussi notre partie d'âme pour qu'elle rejoigne les limbes. Hélas, je n'ai pas la solution. _»

Nymphadora laissa son regard se porter sur tous les bureaux aux alentours, avant de s'accroupir. Sa main rentra en contact avec le sol de bois, et rapidement un flux froid lui engourdit la main, signe que son énergie était distribuée dans les différents pupitres. Elle remarqua que le pupitre Merlin se déplia un peu. Elle cessa le transfert en se relevant, et osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la conversation avec Hipworth.

- Je voudrais savoir si toutes les personnes ici sont d'accord pour être libérées. J'ai très certainement le moyen de vous envoyer vers l'au-delà, mais je voudrais avoir la confirmation de chacun d'entre vous.

Son regard se porta tour à tour sur les pupitres où des écritures apparaissaient avec empressement. En passant dans les rangs, elle capta des « _Liberté_ » , « _Plus jamais être un elfe comme cela! _», « _Merci merci merci_ », ou tout simplement un « _oui!_ » bien affiché. Elle hocha la tête avec soulagement et leva sa baguette.

- Que ce jour sonne comme votre libération, déclara-t-elle solennellement, avant de lancer des _Reducto_ à tout va.

Elle ne remarqua pas lorsque son premier sort atteignit le premier pupitre le changement qui s'opéra dans le réservoir, mais lorsqu'une dizaine de bureaux furent réduits, elle nota le changement de couleur de l'eau qui était passée de vert à rosée. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, posant ses yeux sur Hipworth qui s'empressa d'écrire:

« _Il est possible que l'on soit sous protection magique. Ils vont arriver vous chercher... _»

Nymphadora ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, et jeta encore plus rapidement les sorts de réduction. Autour d'elle des dizaines de pupitres de la taille d'un pouce s'étalaient. Alors qu'elle lançait le dernier en direction de feu Merlin, elle entendit des conversations houleuses non loin d'elle. D'un geste rapide, elle prononça un _Failamalle_, et tous les pupitres vinrent à proximité d'elle en planant, et se glissèrent dans sa poche lorsqu'elle leur permit. Une détonation la fit sursauter avec stupeur, et elle s'éloigna à grands pas de la porte qui reliait la salle des planètes à la pièce où elle se trouvait actuellement. Longeant le mur pour récupérer la porte menant à la salle circulaire, elle se retourna rapidement en entendant une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Un regard effrayé passa sur son visage en voyant une équipe d'aurors à ses trousses.

- Flûte, quelle merveilleuse fin pour cette mission à deux noises, ronchonna-t-elle en stupéfixiant son premier collègue qui passa la porte.

Elle se détourna de lui et se mit à courir, cherchant une issue. Soulagée, elle ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans la salle sans même regarder laquelle s'était. Lançant un _Collaporta_ qui scella la porte dans un bruit de succion, elle se tourna et son visage blêmit. Étrangement elle était à la fois dans la salle qu'elle souhaitait pour libérer les pupitres, et celle qu'elle détestait le plus dans le département des mystères. Elle avança de quelques pas, sa respiration saccadée. Elle refusa de regarder le centre de la pièce, et descendit les gradins de pierre, un nœud à l'estomac. Elle revivait l'affreuse scène qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle se força à chasser ses sombres pensées, et releva la tête, faisant face à l'arcade de pierre située au milieu de la fosse. Le rideau en lambeau semblait flotter au vent, pourtant aucun mouvement d'air n'était sensible dans la pièce, même sa respiration n'existait plus. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit les bureaux, et alors que des sorts commençaient à se faire entendre dans la salle des cerveaux, elle jeta un part un les objets dans le voile. A chaque âme libérée, elle entendait une explosion dans la salle d'à côté, et imaginait que les cerveaux rejoignaient leurs maîtres de l'autre côté. Elle entendit un « _Merci_ » à peine soufflé lorsqu'elle lança le bureau vermoulu au travers du rideau.

Lorsque sa mission secondaire fut accomplie, elle parut reprendre pied. L'absence de Sirius se faisait ici cruellement ressentir, et, au fond d'elle, lui sembla entendre la voix de son défunt cousin. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage masculin, qu'elle essuya à grand peine. Un sort fracassant la remis rapidement en position de combat, et elle grimpa rapidement les gradins, avisant une porte à l'opposée de celle par laquelle elle était rentrée. Elle prit ses jambes dans la cape trop grande de Funestar, et tomba lors de son ascension. Au même moment, trois portes faisant face à elle s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement. Baguette en main, elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'un de se rendre compte de la situation qu'il était déjà ligoté. Un de ses collègues auror eut l'air stupéfait en la voyant:

- Funestar? Ce n'est pas possible...

Elle profita de sa stupeur pour se relever et le stupéfixier. Elle évita le sort du dernier auror encore en liste en sautant vigoureusement. Relevant sa cape, elle monta les marches qui lui manquaient pour se rendre vers la sortie alors que l'auror se précipitait vers elle. Lançant au hasard ses sorts, elle toucha l'arcade qui tangua dangereusement, occupant pendant quelques secondes le regard de l'auror qui arrivait à proximité d'elle. Nymphadora ne se fit pas prier et s'échappa à toute vitesse de cette salle, sanctuaire de son cousin. La porte qu'elle ouvrit fut sa délivrance, et lorsqu'elle la referma, elle sentit le besoin de prendre une longue respiration. Les yeux clos, elle calma ses nerfs, et oublia l'espace d'une seconde qu'un auror se trouvait dans la salle jouxtant la sienne. Son cœur battait à la chamade, les sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir sur la disparition de son cousin étaient trop intenses alors qu'elle pensait avoir passé le cap.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent, et elle découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle était face à la cloche de cristal, qui proférait une clarté stupéfiante...

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'ai toute une théorie sur la salle des cerveaux, j'espère avoir été claire. bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
